


The Snowstorm

by NotoriousReign



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousReign/pseuds/NotoriousReign
Summary: Uma is in for a bit of a surprise when a snowstorm doesn't stop new friends from celebrating her birthday.





	The Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> A descendantssecretsanta gift for masondarts from tumblr where they requested Uma bonding with Audrey and/or Lonnie. Hope you enjoy!

**The Snowstorm**

Uma couldn’t stand the looks she received all day. Pitying here, sadness there. She almost missed the days when she first arrived at Auradon Prep and Dizzy would run the other way when she saw her in the halls.

Now this was just too much. You’d think these people never knew what it was like to miss a birthday... or seven.

At first, when Fairy Godmother broached the subject a month ago, Uma thought she was joking.

“What do you normally do?”

“What do you mean? Nothing.”

She hadn’t meant to snap. Living and adjusting in such a new environment for over three months, it took awhile for her to speak to people politely. Especially considering they still gave her those terrified _looks_ when they thought she wouldn't notice. But she _did_  notice and now that it spread around the school and kingdom (because apparently they were a bunch of blabbermouths here) how she never celebrated a birthday, the fear had turned into pity.

Uma hated it. This wasn’t some new revelation to her or the rest of the Isle kids. How exactly were they supposed to celebrate something their families couldn’t afford? Next they’d find out holidays weren’t a big deal either.

As far as she remembered, her birthday was _near_ a major holiday. She’d been born in the middle of December, just before Christmas, and Uma had a sinking feeling that the adults were planning something.

Until it started to snow. And snow. And _snow_. Today, on the day she was born seventeen years ago, the snowstorm raged and plowed through the glittering schoolyard of Auradon Prep. No birthday party after all.

Which prompted… the _looks_.

Imagine her surprise when she finally finished enduring the school day and tried to walk into the dorm she shared with that girl named Audrey, only to find the room decked out in decorations. The only light that illuminated her surroundings at first came from the snowy moon piercing through tall windows and Uma started remembering how long and cold the nights on the Isle would be when it snowed like this. Then the room erupted in light and three girls popped up from behind the beds.

“Happy birthday!”

Uma had to blink for a few seconds before she got her bearings. Different shades of blue ornaments lined the bed posts, twinkling in the new light.

Lonnie walked up with her worried friendly smile. Behind her, Audrey and Jane were far less eager to approach and Uma got the feeling that this wasn’t their idea.

“Do you like it?”

“Why did you do this?” Was her answer.

“We thought it wasn’t fair that you missed your birthday, so I thought…” Jane walked up, smiling shyly. “Why not bring it to you here?”

Uma felt her guard slip away. She hadn’t spent much time with her roommates, especially the daughter of Aurora, who hadn’t completely embraced her admittance to the school (which was fine because Uma hadn’t embraced her back), but now she was surprised that even through their obvious fear they _wanted_ to make some type of effort. That and the fact that Lonnie wasn’t the one who actually planned this.

Maybe she wouldn’t exact her revenge on the people of Auradon _just_ yet.

Uma put her schoolbag on one of the beds and met Audrey’s glare with her own bored expression.

“I assume you were dragged into it.”

“Just be glad this place isn’t bathed in pink, like I wanted.”

“Did _Mal_ tell you to do this for me?”

Audrey scoffed and crossed her arms. “Why would we listen to _her_?”

Uma’s eyes fell on a plate covered by a silver cloche sitting on Lonnie’s drawer. She rose her eyebrows, surprised she hadn’t caught it sooner. If this place was making her become soft… that’s _exactly_ what people would want.

“She gave us _some_ ideas, but otherwise she didn’t want any part in this.” Lonnie replied, catching sight of what Uma was looking at. She smiled brightly and approached the drawer, brandishing the silver cloche aside and revealing a small cake with heavy blue icing. “It’s just the three of us. Hope you like it, Jane worked hard on it.”

Uma relaxed slightly, meeting Jane's shy gaze once again. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she’d _much_ rather spend a birthday night with her roommates over the rest of the school. That included Mal and her friends and the way they pretended to care about Uma’s wellbeing.

But maybe these girls were still lying. She had to keep her guard up.

As the snow battered and formed over the window in large white tufts, Lonnie and Jane tried to engage them with conversation, games, anything to take their minds off the storm.

“What did you usually do for your birthday?” Lonnie asked, handing Uma a hot cup of cocoa.

Uma sipped it greedily and couldn’t hold back the sigh. “Nothing. It was usually the one day mom let me off work. And that’s _if_ I didn’t already take Sunday off.”

“You worked on your _birthday_?” Jane gasped, eyes wide.

“If you could call it that.”

“No kid deserves to work on their birthday.” Audrey mused aloud, more to herself. She grinned when Uma quirked an eyebrow her way. “Even if their parents _are_ villains.”

Uma smirked and they sat together on their beds, Jane and Audrey sharing Audrey’s, as they told stories about birthdays and growing up. She listened as best she could, but it only made her long for those days, for a childhood she and so many other kids never had the choice to experience.

And it just made her angry. How could people walk around ignoring this?

“Do you think it’s fair?” Uma didn’t care that she had interrupted such a relaxed pause with an edge in her voice. “That I didn’t get to enjoy cake for the first time until I was _seventeen_? All because of something my mother did?”

The long awkward pause stifled the air and it wasn’t the snow outside that chilled them. Uma waited for the glare from her roommates, but she was in for another surprise. They actually felt… bad. And not the same pity as everyone in the school hallways, but… anger?

“No. I guess it’s not.” Audrey sounded humbled for the first time since Uma had met the prim princess months ago. Her haughty expression had fully collapsed and she even grinned softly.

“Uma… have you ever had a snowball fight for your birthday?” Jane asked, abrupt and awkward about it, but a little excited too.

Uma turned her gaze towards her. Life sparked through the younger girl and Lonnie joined her, smiling.

“Not one that didn’t leave us without broken arms on the Isle. Why do you ask?”

The storm hadn’t settled much by the time they pulled on their coats and boots and ran outside together, not bothering to invite anybody else. This was a New Friends Only occasion. Uma didn’t argue when Audrey begged to be on her team, but the surprise would never end.

Fairy Godmother found them way past midnight, all four girls drenched from head to toe, their rosy cheeks stifling giggles. Since it was Uma’s birthday, Jane’s mother decided to let them off the hook, and Uma didn’t roll her eyes at the _niceness_ of it all.

She fell on her comfy bed, a soft and warm bed that would never stop startling her when Uma ended the day (or morning) on it, and she slept well that long weekend. Revenge can be saved for later. After all… it didn't hurt to have some friends in this place that didn't want to hurt you. Once in awhile.


End file.
